Bender Bending Rodríguez
Bender Bending Rodríguez, designated''' Bending Unit 22', and referred to as '''Bender', was made in Tijuana, Mexico in 2997.Bendless Love Bender drinks copious amounts of alcohol to recharge his fuel cells, while displaying symptoms similar to intoxication when he stops. When he burps, fire comes out of his mouth. He gambles, smokes cigars, consorts with hookerbots, and is constantly trying to gain attention to boost his already over-inflated ego. He is equipped with a gaydarLove's Labours Lost in Space, though it ultimately claims everyone is gay. He currently lives with Fry in his closet-sized apartment, fully equipped with an apartment-sized closet. He hates his self destruct sequence.Bender's Big Score He has an affinity for turtles (as they both can't get off their back), penguins, and Napoleon Bonaparte. Bender also is fascinated with cooking, though he is shown to have little sense of actual human taste, often creating dishes that can kill plant life. He also thinks that humans eat rocks. His strangest trait is that magnets, when attached to his head, mess up his inner inhibition unit, causing him to act like a folk singer. Before Planet Express Bender was born in the year 2997 in Tijuana, Mexico. Bender was built without a backup unit, which is meant to help him backup data so that if his body was destroyed he could upload his data into another body. Without this unit Bender was recognised as defective and therefore not to tarnish Mom's Company he would need to be destroyed. However, Hermes (who worked at Mom's Robot Company as a bureaucrat back then) was in charge of destroying defective robots chose not to kill Bender. He authorised Benders approval and Bender left the factory defective and mortal. As a bending unit, he spent his life before he met Fry bending girders to be used for suicide booths. After learning this, he tried to kill himself, but was unsuccessful. He gave up on that when Fry claimed that he was his only friend in the future. Along with Leela and Fry, he joined Planet Express as a crew member. Age Although Bender was made in 2997, his head is about 1055 years old because it was buried in the ground for years after traveling back in time.Roswell that Ends Well. He also travels back in time and waits until present day many times, adding at least a million years onto his age (because of these trips back in time Bender's age in unknown, but he is the oldest of the main characters).Bender's Big Score''By the end of The Late Fry, Bender is infinitely old due to time travel to the end of the universe twice. Traits Bender is a kleptomaniac, and can often be seen looting and thieving from his friends and co-workers. He is also an accomplished con artist, having gained Fry's power of attorney. Bender has no problem committing most crimes, and will gladly do so, ranging from the petty theft of wallets to much higher crimes like kidnapping Jay Leno's head due to their long feud.Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television'' When he is sufficiently frightened or sickened, bricks fall from his backside (a reference to the line "shitting bricks.").Space Pilot 3000 When sufficiently fascinated by something, he may pull out a camera and snap a picture, claiming that the event is "neat." Talents Bending, and stealing. He also practices magic and can speak penguin. Death When the Planet Express crew threw Bender a fake funeral to prove they would remember him when he died, Fry says Bender's favorite way to die would be none other then being crushed by a semi truck driven by the Incredible Hulk. Bender is touched that Fry remembers.A Pharaoh to Remember Additionally Bender's retirement plan is to turn his "on-off" switch to "off."Insane in the Mainframe In Bender's Big Score several paradox Benders died by explosion and one by destruction code from bladder failure. In Tales of Interest (Non-Canon) a human Bender dies of over-eating. Another Tales of Interest segment ends with a gigantic 500 ft. tall Bender being impaled by the Empire State Building. In Lethal Inspection it is revealed that all robots have a wireless back up unit that will download them into a new body if their current body is destroyed. However, Bender does not have a back up unit due to Inspector #5 overriding a quality control failure on Bender, so when his body is destroyed he will die. In Ghosts in the Machines, Bender is murdered by his ex girlfriend (a suicide booth named Lyn) and becomes a robot ghost in limbo. He is returned back to his normal self at the end of the episode by saving Fry's life and redeeming himself. Family *Professor Farnsworth, owner/creator of the Sport-Utility Robot on which Bender and all other modern robots are based. *Bender's grandmother, probably on his mother's side, is a bulldozer. Leela says, "Come on, Bender, your grandmother could push harder than that!" and Bender says, "No crap! My grandmother was a bulldozer."The Beast with a Billion Backs *Mom, owner of Mom's Friendly Robot Co.. *His mother, a robotic arm who sends him Xmas cards. Mother's Day *His father, who was killed by a giant can opener. I Second that Emotion *Buster, Bender's identical cousin. *Uncle Vladimir on father's side, who lived in Thermostadt, capital of the Robo-Hungarian Empire, and died at the ripe old age of 211.The Honking *Tandy, Uncle Vladimir's son and hence Bender's cousin. *Screwy Aunt Rita, who is a screw. The Sting *Junior, a child born of The Crushinator. The Series Has LandedFreaky Fry-Day *Bender's firstborn son; given to the Robot Devil in exchange for an Army of the Damned.The Beast with a Billion Backs *Flexo, another Bending unit of the same model. The Lesser of Two Evils *Turner, Bender's cousin mentioned in That Darn Katz. Relationships ﻿Bender has had numerous relationships (often sexual) with fembots often not caring about their material stautus. *Crushinator- is seen being chased away from the moon farm by the human father for making out with his robot daughter. She later refuses to pursue Bender claiming to love him. *Countess de la Roca- a rich fembot who he meets on the Titanic. He truely loves her and is left devestated when she dies after being sucked into a black hole. *Femputer- a Fembot posing as a giant computer after which Bender discovers her secret he makes out with her and then avoids her calls. *Anglelyne- a divorced fembot who oringally dates Bender but falls back in love with her ex husband Flexo after going on a date with Bender posing as Flexo. *Lucy Liu's head- Bender and Lucy meet when the planet express crew rescue her when prompeted by Fry Lucy says she is in love with Bender who makes room for her in his chest compartment. *Planet Express ship- he dates the ship when she gets a new personality but she becomes deranged and hostile when he dumps her. *Calculon- when Bender gets a sex change into olympic medal winner Coilette (s)he dates and almost marries Calclulon intending to scam him out of half his fortune but cannot when he no longer wishes to hurt him *Fanny- Donbot's wife that Bender has an affair with and plans to run away with her but once found out he loses interest and Fanny goes back to the Donbot. *Amy Wong- they begin an illegal robosexual romance as Amy has an interest in bad boys but when robosexual marriage is becomes legal Bender dumps her. *Bella- Fanny and Donbot's daughter. When crashing a mob wedding Bender meets Bella and they end up making out in the Donbots stable, afterwards Bender shows no interest in her and she becomes clingy. She later shoots an innocent hilbilly; Billy West who resembles Bender. Bugs, Viruses and Programming Errors Over the years, Bender has had many bugs, viruses and errors. He once had his personality removed (causing him to say nothing other than "I am Bender please insert girder" in a monotone) How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back. Bender was run over by, and turned into a were-car at one point The Honking. He downloaded the iObey virus to make him do what the makers of the virus want. Bender also has a self destruct code, 1A2B3C (but before C he explodes), that causes his head to blow up''Where No Fan Has Gone Before. Magnets placed on Bender's head cause his inhibition unit to malfunction thus making him sing Folk songs. Catchphrases Bender has a few catchphrases, such as Bite my Shiny Metal Ass. Bender also frequently uses the word meat-bag, and utters the phrase "Kill all humans" often, even if he always silently adds "except one" reffering to Fry. In the "War is the H-word" episode Bender's Top Ten Most Frequently Uttered Words is listed as: 1. Ass 2. Daffodil 3. Shiny 4. My 5. Bite 6. Pimpmobile 7. Up 8. Yours 9. Chumpette 10. Chump In addition Bender's least frequently used word according to the same episode is "antiquing."War is the H-Word'' Composition Iron-Osmium Alloy *40% Zinc Fry and the Slurm Factory *40% Titanium A Head in the Polls *40% Dolemite Jurassic Bark *40% Luck (from horseshoes) Into the Wild Green Yonder *40% Chromium *30% Iron *.04% Nickel impurity Not counting luck (since it is derived from the iron he is made from, which is recycled from horseshoes), Bender is made up of 100.04% more material than should be possible. Trivia *Bender's e-mail is bender@ilovebender.com. *His vanity plate reads “1 DVS BSTD” (one devious bastard). * Bender has hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia, fear of the number 666. * Bender has named his hands "Grabby and Squeezy", and his footcups "Stompy and Smashy". * In Firefox, if you type "about:robots" into the address bar, a page with several cultural references to robots is displayed. The fourth bullet point says "Robots have shiny metal posteriors which should not be bitten.", a reference to Bender's famous saying, "Bite my shiny metal ass!". *Bender weighs 525 pounds. However in "Into the Wild Green Yonder", he says "all two tons of me". *He has been charged for pimping, theft, vandalism and many others. It may, in fact, be easier to list the crimes he has NOT committed. *Bender briefly broke the fourth wall during "Into the Wild Green Yonder", after hearing that he is having an affair with the Donbot's wife, his co-workers ask if he's crazy, to which he says "No Frys crazy in this one", refrencing that he went mad in the previouse movie. *Bender's apartment number is 00100100. This is a binary representation of the ASCII character '$'. *Bender's serial number is 2716057. This can be expressed as the sum of 2 cubes. Specifically, 9523 + (-951)3 *The word "bender" can refer to a drinking spree, hinting at Bender's heavy alcohol use. *Bender is powered by a 6502 Microprocessor. *Bender dies at the end of both of his what-if scenarios in each Anthology of Interest and both have one of the characters saying "Goodnight, sweet prince" (Fry in the first and Farnsworth in the second) to Bender when he dies. *His self-destruct code is 1A2B3C (before C he explodes). *Bender cannot have magnets attached to his head, or it will "screw up his inhibition unit", thus causing him to sing crazy variations of folk songs. *His birthstone is Robobium. *He is able to simultaneously reattach each of his severed arms with the other. *Until he learned how from the majestic turtle, Bender could not get up when knocked on his back. *His antenna interferes with satellite television, along with some cellphones. *He, along with Fry and Leela, appears in all episodes of the series. *No one can say he doesn't own John Laroquette's Spine. *Bender may be one of the most evil robots in the series, as acknowledged by Robot Santa and the Robot Devil. *Bender's favorite cause of death is being crushed to death by a "runaway semi-driven by The Incredible Hulk.". *He said the last full sentence in all 4 films - "Well, we're boned!" (Bender's Big Score), "I love you, meatbags!" (The Beast with a Billion Backs), "Whip harder, Professor!" (Benders Game), "Into the breach, meatbags. Or not, whatever." (Into the Wild Green Yonder). It is worth noting, however, that it was Farnsworth who voiced the last words in the film Bender's Game, and not Bender. (Faster! Faster! Slower!) *When Bender's personality is removed he continuously repeats the sentence, "I am Bender, please insert girder." *Through court order, Bender is prohibited from singing. (It should be noted that the only time Bender says this is so is in Leela's coma dream in The Sting, though it's possible it's something Leela remembered that the real Bender had said, like many of the other things in her coma dream) *Bender is a convicted felon and has the longest rap sheet of anyone alive. *Through imitating a fembot, he holds five gold medals in the Earth Olympics. *Bender stands about 6'1 from foot to antenna as seen in his mugshot in The Cyber House Rules. *According to volume 2 episode 4 of futurama [ titled an x-mas story] Bender's mom is a mechanical arm, however, throughout the rest of the series Bender claims his mom is Mom the Oil tycoon. *The 40% luck that Bender is made of really paid off in Bender's Big Score because as stated by nibbler, everytime the paradox time orb is used, there's a chance the universe could be ripped apart. This said, Bender would have to be very lucky since he used the orb countless times without the universe's destruction. *Bender hasn been his fem-bot alter ego "Colette" twice. First being "Bend Her" the second being "Neutopia". Appearances *Along with Fry and Leela, he is one of only three characters to appear in every episode and film. References Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Main Characters Category:Hal Institute attendee Category:Hal Institute attendee Category:Military Category:Manbots Category:Chefs